Question: When the product $(3x+2y+1)(x+4y+5)$ is expanded, what is the sum of the coefficients of the terms which contain a nonzero power of $y$?
Explanation: We multiply out using the distributive property:

\begin{align*}
&\phantom{==}(3x+2y+1)(x+4y+5)\\
&=3x(x+4y+5)+2y(x+4y+5)+1(x+4y+5)\\
&=3x^2+12xy+15x+2xy+8y^2+10y+x+4y+5\\
&=3x^2+14xy+16x+8y^2+14y+5.
\end{align*}Those terms which contain some power of $y$ are $14xy$, $8y^2$, and $14y$, and the sum of the coefficients is $14+8+14=\boxed{36}$.